1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Three (Act III)
The Big Three was a hunt for escaped experiments that threatened to lay waste to large sections of Republic and Imperial territory c.3650 BBY. Whilst #3 had been found and neutralised, questions remained over the nature of the experiment, and how it had grown in size immeasurably. The elite team of Republic Troopers and Jedi assembled on Coruscant to get the briefing on the whereabouts of #1 and #2, however the evening was about to take a rather strange turn. Coruscant The elite team assembled in the briefing room faced by Dr Drevaanne Eskasemm and a visitor from the Doctor's home Trillian Empire. At great personal risk, the envoy delivered news of Eskasemm's family to him, and despite her disparaging attitude toward the assembled group of soldiers and Jedi the visit went off without a hitch. The team had assembled to be briefed, they thought, on the hunt for #2 in the ongoing mission to find and neutralise the Doctor's escaped experiments. Things however, were about to take a far more sinister turn The Curious Power Cell Dr Eskasemm produced from his gear a rather curious object, and proceeded to make an announcement about it. Two of the assembled Jedi had sense a dark power within the artifact that merited further investigation. Itching to get started, certain Troopers including Colonel Pandoren Tanni started getting restless, in anticipation of their upcoming mission. But before they could get started, the Doctor made a pronouncement. He claimed that the curious egg shaped artifact placed upon the table before him was a power cell, a remnant of a long forgotten Empire known as the Celestials. Several glances were shared between the team as Dr Eskasemm proceeded to inform them that this unassuming little object contained enough power to power the entire Galaxy. Or ... if it fell into the wrong hands, form the basis of a weapon that would forever turn the tide of the war. In the face of such an artifact, Colonel Tanni ordered Dr Eskasemm to hand over the artifact at once into Republic custody. Instead of complying, the Doctor immediately began raving about how the object was his, and his alone, and refused to hand it over to the Republic forces. Weapons were quickly drawn, Troopers with rifles, and Jedi with lightsabres. Something was wrong with the Doctor, and an arrest needed to be made. One Jedi approached the Doctor, still raving madly, from behind and clonked him on the head with his lightsabre hilt. The blow seemed to have no effect, but caused Doctor Eskasemm to swallow the power cell in front of the eyes of the assembled squad! Weapons remained trained on Eskasemm, with orders from the Colonel to set to stun. The tension in the room grew, as Drevaanne continued to claim that in his hands much work could be done. Scepticism regarding the nature of this work was voiced, in light of the escape of the Big Three, but the Doctor was not hearing it. Upon orders from Pandoren, the squad opened fire, to subdue Dr Eskasemm and bring him into custody. The effect of this was not what was expected ... Doctor Eskasemm shouted, in his delirium, a warning to the squad that the power cell's integrity had been compromised! The device was about to blow as Colonel Tanni yelled the order to evacuate the room. One of the squad's Jedi, in a desparate move to save the lives of the team, channeled the Force to create a shield around Doctor Eskasemms body, and if not for this quick thinking things could have been disastrous for the troop. The troops and Jedi hightailed it out of the room and took cover just in time, as the device in Doctor Eskasemm's innards exploded, spreading him all over the walls of the briefing room, despite the Jedi shield that minimised the damage. Dr Eskasemm loses his head Pandoren ducked just in time as Drevanne's decapitated head flew past him to smack into the wall behind. The sickening scene was at this point turned on it's head, literally, as Drevaanne's severed cranium continued to speak and address the group! On orders from Pandoren, Scandlan decapitated the nearest protocol droid, and Drevaanne's head was stuck onto it. Troopers were sent back into the room to search for any sign of the Celestial's power cell, but none was found, but the most surprising and shocking events of the evening were transpiring behind the group searching the room. While the Jedi looked on, Dr Eskasemm began regenerating, amidst his claims that his specied could survive a decapitation. Whilst most of the troopers and Jedi had seen terrible wounds on the battlefield, this was the first time any of them had heard of such a feat. After a short period of time, Drevaanne had regenerated a new body, admittedly weak at this point, and the Doctor finally agreed to be taken into Republic custody Custody Though shaken by the events of the evening, the team made the arrest, and Doctor Eskasemm, still voicing his regrets at the loss of the Celestials power cell was taken into custody. A mercenary ship was agreed upon for the transport, to avoid any unwanted Imperial attention for the short journey to the Republic holding facility. Category:Stories